No tocar
by risitta
Summary: El destino intentó restregarle a Sasuke en la cara que era hora de ser un marido ejemplar y de buscar a la mujer de su vida. —Te doy el divorcio pero quiero tres cosas a cambio: consígueme empleo, cómprame una casa y sácame de esta cárcel —exigió Sakura.
1. Idiotez 1 — Destino 0

**No tocar**

.

.

**  
****Resumen: **El destino intentó restregarle a Sasuke en la cara que era hora de ser un marido ejemplar y de buscar a la mujer de su vida. —Te doy el divorcio pero quiero tres cosas a cambio: consígueme empleo, cómprame una casa y sácame de esta cárcel —exigió Sakura

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, puede llegar a contener OOC.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

* * *

.

_Idiotez 1 — Destino 0._

.

* * *

.

—Sasuke, ¿aceptas por esposa a Karin? —preguntó el juez.

¿Si o no?

_Claro que sí._

Karin tiene cualidades espléndidas, es una buena cocinera, posee una figura de envidia y un rostro encantador. Es dedicada, sumisa y valiente; no le importa arriesgar el pellejo por sus seres amados. Es vegetariana, adora el medio ambiente y le encantan los niños. ¿Qué más podía él pedir?

Son la pareja perfecta.

Él es el heredero de una cadena de hoteles muy importantes. El proyecto inició en Tokio, Japón; pero gracias a su éxito se expandió a América y Europa. Realmente tiene mucho dinero. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo esculpido, de su piel blanca, de sus ojos oscuros y de sus cabellos negros. Simplemente es perfecto, el hombre que toda mujer desea tener.

_Sólo hay un detallito._

Es más frío que el iceberg que causó el hundimiento del "Titanic". Si algún día, en sus delirios de arrogancia, alguien le pone un termómetro, de seguro marcará -89 grados centígrados, superando el récord del lugar más frío: la Antártida, que registró -88.3 grados en el año de 1960. Y no es exageración.

Él no tiene algún sentimiento hacia Karin y le basta con saber que ella es rica, lo ama y esta buena. Sólo eso.

Este hombre, a sus escasos 24 años, se cree la madurez en dos pies. Y no es cierto. Le falta mucho camino por recorrer. Perdió a sus padres y a su único hermano en un accidente automovilístico cuando apenas tenía 15 años. Desde ese momento la gran fortuna pasó a sus manos.

Fue cuidado por el mejor amigo de su padre, Kakashi Hatake, hasta su mayoría de edad, cuando por fin pudo disponer de su gran herencia. Y hoy, está decidido a contraer nupcias con la hija de un colega suyo. El padre de Karin es también el dueño de una cadena hotelera.

Pero hay algo que le provoca una extraña sensación.

_No tiene ni idea de qué es._

El magnífico Uchiha va a casarse aunque está muy consciente de que su nombre no rima con el matrimonio. Prefiere mil veces la soltería y aun así yace frente a un juez, vistiendo un elegante traje negro junto a su novia vestida de blanco. Algo lo está impulsando a hacerlo.

Talvez es una cosa del destino que le indica que ya es hora de sentar cabeza.

_Sí, es eso._

—Acepto —pronunció.

Dio el gran paso.

—Procedan a firmar en su correspondiente lugar —indicó el juez extendiéndoles la que sería su acta de matrimonio.

Karin tomó la pluma y firmó. Sasuke la imitó. Se miraron profundamente y después fijaron la vista en el juez, éste iba a pronunciar las tan anheladas palabras para la chica.

—Disculpe señor —dijo Naruto Uzumaki, que acababa de llegar a la ceremonia—. Me temo que no puede mencionar la frase _los declaro marido y mujer_.

—Explíquese.

—Claro —carraspeó—. Como el abogado de Sasuke tengo el deber de informarles a todos ustedes que esta boda tendrá que ser anulada.

Las pocas personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a cuchichear.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó el juez. Miró a Naruto, indicándole que procediera.

—Lo siento amigo, no puedes casarte dos veces. Sería poligamia y eso, en este país, es un delito.

—¿Poligamia? —gritó Karin.

—Si, boba. La poligamia es cuando un individuo está casado con dos o más personas al mismo tiempo. Y Sasuke no puede tener un matrimonio contigo porque ya está casado con otra persona que, obviamente, no eres tú.

—¿Yo estoy casado? —gritó el Uchiha.

—Arregla esto idiota —masculló Karin mientras salió hecha una fiera del lugar.

Toda la gente la imitó. La ceremonia había sido cancelada y no podían quedarse a lamentar y a chismear en ese espacio. Conociendo a Sasuke, todo quedaría resuelto en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Realmente todos lucían decepcionados. Por meses se había rumorado que la fiesta que darían sería espectacular.

Y ya no hay nada por lo que deban celebrar.

—Explícame Naruto —dijo Sasuke. Parecía asombrado por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Las Vegas hace 4 años?

—Si. Pero no recuerdo haberme casado. ¿Quién se supone que es mi esposa? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—No me vas a creer.

—Dime —exigió inmediatamente.

—Nada más y nada menos que la sexy pelirrosa del pueblo de Konoha.

—¿Sakura Haruno es mi mujer? —pronunció estupefacto.

¿Cómo no estarlo si ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra?

¿Cómo no estarlo si ni siquiera recuerda el momento en el que dijo _si acepto_?

Quería el divorcio. Quería encontrarla.

Y eso fue obra del destino. Intentó restregarle en la cara que era hora de _ser un marido ejemplar_ y que debía buscar _a la mujer de su vida_.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha es tan necio y tan ciego que interpretó mal el mensaje. Creyó que algo le decía que tenía que buscar a Sakura, pedirle el divorcio y ser un hombre libre para hacer lo que le plazca.

Idiota.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, nuevo proyecto. Sé que no debería publicar nuevos fics si ni siquiera continúo los que tengo pendientes. Lo sé. No hay que ver estoy como holgazanería, hay que verlo como el tan esperado desbloqueo mental de esta autora perturbada. Decidí poner a Karin como una buena chica por que la trama lo requería. No se preocupen, no será tan perfecta después de todo.

Y si gente: sasusaku de nuevo. ¿Verdad que son tan lindos ellos dos juntos?

I wish a lot of comments.

risita=*


	2. Idiotez 2 — Destino 0

_Idiotez 2 — Destino 0._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

Sonrió nostálgicamente mientras acariciaba una pequeña foto. Le dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero —como toda mujer fuerte y llena de coraje— se contuvo. No quería las demás le vieran sufrir; eso ameritaría todo una semana de burlas y amenazas. Las mujeres, ahí dentro, eran extremadamente salvajes, todo el ambiente semejaba una gran jungla donde los leones se comían a las ovejas.

Cuando ingresó por primera vez a ese lugar ella era la oveja más débil y frágil de todas. Las leonas le miraban con recelo, ahuyentándola a que se alejara del territorio marcado. Ella estaba destruida por dentro y la incertidumbre no le ayudaba a pensar claro. Pasó todo un mes antes de que reaccionara ante los insultos de unas mujeres malas —que se creían las dueñas de todo—. Había escuchado ya muchas veces las palabras «perra, zorra, ramera, mosca muerta», que para ella, con el tiempo, se le hizo costumbre el hecho de que la insultaran.

No le gustaba para nada que le recordaran lo débil que alguna vez fue. Se tapaba los oídos y se resignaba a imaginar cosas perfectas. Cansada de ser el objetivo principal de las leonas hambrientas, decidió dejar de ser la oveja débil. Un día, sin que nadie se lo esperara, confeccionó un traje exacto al de las salvajes, se lo puso y se mezcló entre ellas. No dejaría nunca más que algo o alguien la pisoteara como ya habían hecho.

Ninguna de sus nuevas "amigas" sospechaba que estaba con ellas por conveniencia. Odiaba las injusticias y, esas mujeres, particularmente, sobrepasaban el límite de la maldad. Pero ella, ella era otro caso; aparentaba ser la más sedienta de venganza —y sí que lo estaba—, pero no compartía el amor por la delincuencia y las obras diabólicas que sus compañeras llevaban a cabo día con día.

Después de tres años, ella se acostumbró a ver cosas fuera de lugar en su ahora hogar. Se familiarizó con las antiguas y también con las nuevas. Sabía de memoria los delitos por los que le habían encerrado y también los de sus amigas. Homicidio, intento de homicidio, robo a mano armada, narcotráfico, privación ilegal de la libertad y un sinfín de sanciones más. Estaba harta de saberse todo lo que la federación consideraba delito.

Acarició, de nuevo, la fotografía y, cuando sintió la primera lágrima en sus ojos, golpearon las rejas de su celda. La guardia gorda que siempre le coqueteaba estaba ahí, ella la miró desafiante. ¿Ahora de qué le culparían? Suspiró levemente y escondió la foto debajo del colchón de su cama. Se acercó a la mujer y ésta le sonrió lascivamente. No era raro que fuera lesbiana.

—Tienes visitas, linda —dijo.

Se sorprendió. Tsunade nunca iba de noche y menos los sábados. Ella era la única persona que la visitaba. Tal vez tendría noticias de la _personita tan especial_ que ella quería encontrar a toda costa. Con un gran entusiasmo —ya perdido en ella—, se dirigió a la sala de visitas. Todo mundo sabía que en un reclusorio como ese, las visitas nocturnas no estaban permitidas, pero Tsunade tenía muchos contactos y de seguro le comunicaría algo importante.

¿Y si por fin lo había _encontrado_? Una gran dicha le invadió desde los pies a la cabeza. Ese era el hecho que ella estaba esperando desde el momento en el que le había privado de su libertad. Aceleró el paso mientras la guardia le seguía y todas las demás presas la veían con esperanza. Ellas sabían su historia y estaban felices por lo que sucedería, ya era hora de que la justicia se hiciera presente en un lugar donde la desesperanza y la violencia reinaba.

_«¡Por fin Sakura, por fin!» _Pensó_._

Esperó sentado en la silla blanca y sucia que le habían ofrecido, todo era un silencio total y, de vez en cuando, alguna guardia le miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria. Imaginó que tal vez las mujeres que vivían en ese lugar no podían ver todos los días a un hombre como él. Se estaba impacientando por la poca eficiencia de las personas que trabajaban ahí. ¿Cómo era posible que mantuvieran en esas insalubres condiciones a su _esposa_?

Se corrigió mentalmente, Sakura no era su esposa, era su amiga. Pero, de cualquier forma, las condiciones de ese reclusorio eran pésimas. La suciedad se colaba entre las paredes y te gritaba de la forma más vil. El rencor y la culpa se veían reflejados en cada marca que tenían las mesas y las sillas. El dolor se escondía entre la suciedad y después te hacía recordar el más horrible de los sufrimientos. No por que él lo haya vivido, claro está que es una persona cómoda y plena a la que no le falta nada; pero estaba seguro que si conociera de verdad el dolor, ese sitio le espantaría como a un pequeño gatito.

Escuchó unos pasos y se puso alerta. Por el umbral de una pared vio a una figura de mujer, vestida con un traje naranja. Subió la mirada y se fijó directamente en sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosa que rápidamente captaron su atención: ella era Sakura Haruno, la mujer que un día —en el pasado— estuvo dispuesta a darle su vida a cambio de un mínimo beso. Sonrió de lado y la examinó de pies a cabeza. Sus labios partidos y las marcas negras debajo de los ojos le hicieron sentir escalofríos, su pálida piel le recordó una vez más que ese lugar podía ser el infierno.

Sakura reparó en su invitado especial. Lo último que hubiese pensado era encontrarse con él en esas condiciones. Y, pese a haberlo amado en el pasado y a que con una mirada le hacia sentir el cielo, esta vez sólo le ofreció indiferencia. No podía evitar compararlo con el Uchiha adolescente que un día fue su amigo.

Ahora estaba más alto y sus facciones más marcadas. Su cabello seguía igual de rebelde y oscuro como la sensación de vacío de aquel lugar. La sonrisa y la esperanza que hacía unos minutos se hicieron presentes en ella, desparecieron, dejando inmersos en ella los sentimientos de rencor y antipatía.

—Hola —masculló, Sasuke le prestó atención—. Nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí.

—Lo mismo digo.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. La mujer regordeta que había seguido a Sakura se mantenía inmóvil pegada a la pared, prestando atención a cada movimiento que la pareja realizaba. Sasuke meditaba cada una de las posibilidades que tenía la chica para estar en un reclusorio. ¿Mató a alguien? No; ella, por más violenta que fuera en sus momentos de histeria, no era capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien. ¿Robó? Tampoco era una posibilidad. Cuando estaban juntos lo único que robaba era suspiros.

Tal vez le habían detenido por causar disturbios en la vía pública, pues era lo único que encajaba en el perfil de la Haruno.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó mordazmente.

Sasuke se sintió levemente tenso por la actitud de su acompañante.

—Quiero que firmes estos papeles —sugirió mientras sacaba de un folder unos documentos.

Sakura leyó atentamente dichos papeles. ¿Creyó el tipo que ella sería tan tonta como para firmar algo sin antes leerlo? Sonrió fingidamente. Era un acta de _divorcio_. Él ya sabía de su situación actual. Si Dios no le había regresado a _su angelito_ después de tres años, tal vez era una señal el que Sasuke estuviese ahí.

—Así que ya te diste cuenta. No firmaré nada sin un abogado.

—No es necesario el drama, Sakura. Puedo demandarte por abandono, si es el caso.

Ella sonrió. Él no sabía que ahora era una perfecta manipuladora.

—Puedo acusarte de ser impotente, sexualmente hablando.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos hasta el tope. ¿Ella había dicho eso? Si que había cambiado. Ya no era más la niña tierna e inocente del pasado. Ahora era todo una mujer, acostumbrada a la mala vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en el penal? ¿Unos cuantos meses? Le miró desafiante, no perdería ante esa chica.

—Nunca estuvimos juntos.

—¿Quién dijo que no? —lo miró triunfante— Tienes un lindo _lunar _en el trasero.

Se sorprendió a tal grado de casi caerse de espaldas. ¿Se habían acostado y él nunca lo recordó? Que mierda de vida. Una vez se sintió urgido por tenerla entre sus brazos. La apalabró y le llenó la cabeza con mentiras empalagosas para que ella quedara tendida en una cama, a su lado. Cuantas veces no se frustró por no haberlo hecho, ¿y ahora ella le decía que sí hubo contacto íntimo?

—¿Qué quieres para deshacer esta mierda? —gruñó.

Sakura meditó un rato. Quería estar segura de pronunciar las palabras exactas.

—Te doy el divorcio pero quiero tres cosas a cambio.

Sasuke estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese no era el tipo de chica que tenía en mente para ser su _esposa_. Esperó a que ella siguiera hablando.

—Consígueme empleo; uno bueno. Cómprame una casa, que tenga dos habitaciones y un hermoso jardín.

—¿Qué más? —soltó un tanto irritante.

—Y, por último, sácame de esta cárcel —exigió.

—Primero firma los papeles.

—Primero dame lo que quiero y después hablamos de esa acta.

No era esa la respuesta que el chico esperaba. ¿En qué puto lío se había metido? Trató de maquinar un astuto plan para evadir sus responsabilidades, pero declinó de sus intenciones cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha que estaba frente a él —y que le observaba con detenimiento— merecía tener libertad. Él se lo debía.

—Hecho, comenzaré a arreglar todo.

Sakura sonrió, estaba feliz, pero no a su máxima capacidad. La vieja gorda le llevó a su habitación una vez que el Uchiha abandonó el reclusorio. Antes de recostarse en su diminuta y dura cama, sacó la foto que había guardado debajo del colchón. Le dio un delicado beso y comenzó a llorar en silencio. La visita de Sasuke nunca estuvo en sus planes y, aunque no obtuvo lo que realmente quería, estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

El destino quiso estamparle en la cara que su _esposo_ había vuelto a reclamar lo suyo. Ella, como buena _esposa_, debía confesarle toda la verdad que ocultó durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ella lo interpretó como una acción favorecedora, que le ayudaría a deshacerse de las cosas que ya no necesitaba, y que ahora, al ver a su _marido_ a los ojos confirmó que no había ni rastro del amor que un día le tuvo.

El destino y ella sabían perfectamente que sí existía un gran rastro de ese sentimiento. Estaba en un lugar que ella no conocía y que él, poco a poco, le mostraría.

¿Un _pequeño ser_ es una gran manifestación de amor?

Sí que lo es.

.

.


End file.
